Central Academy
by SCGirls
Summary: Attending Central Academy, Edward, Al, Gil, Alice, and Edona have similar classes. Alice and Edona hate each other, Alice hates Edward, Alice and Gilbert and friends, and Edona and the Elrics are childhood friends. Who will fall for who? What part does Lust even have in here, Armstrong too? Alice and Edona are OCs.
1. First Day of School

Alice Kiome woke up that morning and examined herself in the mirror. Today was her first day going to an acadamy that Centeral had to enroll in-much to her dismay. Shrugging it off, she got dressed in her signeture "loose" red tank top and her black mini skirt, and put her hair up in her signeture pony-tail. Walking down the stairs, she grabbed her backpack and walked out her door to her destination.

Edona Leka woke up a little later than planned and hurriedly got dressed in her 'loose' black tank top and black mini-skirt, after doing her normal, brush teeth, brush hair routine faster than usual she ran outside her house almost forgetting her bag. She was extremely stressed, for when she started at Central they basically forced her to attend Academy, claiming she didn't have enough 'experience.' She was one of the few Flame Alchemists and was rather adept for her age. She was 17 and knew almost more than that creeper Roy Mustang. While heading to Academy she runs into a random girl, "HEY! Watch where you're going bitch!" She exclaimed not even looking up and running into the school before she was late to class.

Alice glared at the girl who ran past her and just rolled her eyes. "Some dumb bitch is running late..." With that she walked into the building and bumped into another alchemist.

"Oh, hey! Are you one of the new people here?" Came a male voice that seemed close to the ground. "Sorry about my friend Edona, she always tries to be on time. Kind of a goodie-two-shoes. Who are you?"

"Alice Kiome... and I really don't care. I don't have to put up with her either way. I don't have time for people like her... I just want to get this over with then go back to work. Who are you?"

"Name's Edward Elric. If you've heard of the FullMetal Alchemist, that's me, not my little brother Al. That girl that ran into you, besides Roy Mustang she's one of the two Flame Alchemists. She knows almost more than he does. Of course, you probably don't give a fuck."

"I don't. Look, I have to go to class, bye." With that the blonde haired girl walked past Elric, showing her Alchemist symbol on her left shoulder. As she walked, she glanced back at him slightly then quickly looked down at her paper, which read R684. "Where is this room...?" Looking back up, she looked for her classroom where she was supposed to be. Luckily, class hasn't started yet.

"See ya." He says, glancing at the Alchemist Symbol on the girl's shoulder then walks off.

Edona, on the other hand, ran to class and got in JUST before the two minute bell, thinking it was the late bell and apologizes several times. A boy about 18 with white hair and red eyes laughed at her and she sent him a death glare, instantly making him stop and back off. The teacher speaks up, "Hello Edona, I'm sorry, but there's only two seats left, sit next to the young man who was 'laughing' at you, we have another person on her way here." Edona sighed and reluctantly sat next to the guy. "Hallo." He said with a thick German/Prussian accent. "Hi." She said simply and ignored him getting ready for class to start when suddenly the blonde she ran into walks in. "You." She said darkly to herself. And the teacher gets all happy, "Ah, you must be Alice Kiome! Welcome to Central Academy! We only have one seat available I'm afraid!"

I'll take it I guess..." Alice kept her eyes away from the class and took the only available seat, but kept looking down at her own wrist, seeming in a small panic. When she sat down, her eyes grew wide slightly and she quickly dug in her backpack while the teacher was teaching. "Shit..." She whispered.

Though Edona focused on her notes, she couldn't help but notice the girl panicking and she mentally laughed saying to herself, "What'd she forget? Everything?" When she went back to her notes she felt a pair of eyes on her, turning she noticed the Albino boy staring at her. "May I HELP you?!" She whispered, but in a pissed tone. "Vell," he said in his thick accent. "'Well' what?!" She whispered sharply. "Never mind." He said and she rolled her eyes, "Fucking new students." About an hour passed and the passing bell rang. She jumped out of her seat, for her next class was upstairs and on the other end of the school, she gave her paper to the teacher and bolted out of the room, trying to make sure she got to her class before the two minute bell rang. Once she got to class she noticed that the Albino kid was in that one too, "Dammit." She said quietly and wondered how he got there before her. The Albino looked up, noticing Edona and gives a weird "Kesesese" sound. She rolled her eyes and was basically forced to sit next to him again, for the new girl also had that class with her, Edona was ABSOLUTELY annoyed and just sat there.

Alice seemed on edge for some unknown reason. She just sat there and looked down at her wrist, which she was covering with her hand. Every now and then she would look up to see what the teacher was writing and answered questions the teacher asked the class.

Finally, after having every fucking class with that Albino and the new girl she was glad to return home and work on her Alchemy, one of the few things in life she actually gave a shit about. She had a set goal in her mind that one day that creeper Roy Mustang would meet his match and be defeated by her in a fight. 'Of course,' Edona thought to herself, 'it's probably a hopeless dream...'

She sighed and then heard a knock on the door. "The hell?" She quickly ran to open it and see Ed and Al. "Hey guys! Wasn't expecting you to come here!" Said she.

"Well, Big Brother here wanted to come talk to you." Al said somewhat awkwardly.

Ed seemed to be in a dream world, "Hey, Ed, are you there?!" Said Edona.

"Huh? Yeah..." Ed said quickly.

"What's your problem dude?" Said she.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to tell you about the two new people here. A girl named Alice and a guy named Gilbert, who goes by 'Gil.' Have you met them?"

"Yeah, more than needed." Said she in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry." Replied Ed looking around awkwardly.

Edona laughed, "Y'know you guys can come in right?" The boys jumped and nodded as they walked in. About five minutes after she closed the door another knock came, Roy. She ignored this until he yelled at her.

Mustang knocked on the door again. "Edona~ open the door~ Please~" he begged, almost pleeding to her. "I won't hit on you~ I'm here to talk to Fullmetal..."

"You're such a liar Mustang!" She yelled through the door to him, have tempted to barricade it. "Tell me the truth ya perv!"She looked at Ed and Al as if saying, 'Should I let him in?' They shrug and she hesitantly opens the door.

"For once it is...!" He sighed to himself and looked over his shoulder. No one other than Alice was there, but there was red on her left wrist.

Alice's eyes looked at her and she just stared. "You...?" It was more of a question than a statement. She sighed and looked at Mustang. "I'll do the mission myself. What's-his-face can hang out with her."

"His name is Fullme-"

"I don't care what his name is... I'll do it myself!" She sent a glare at Mustang and turned around and started walking off. Mustang, being himself, stared at her ass as she did.

Edona smacks Mustang on the back of the head, "Pervy ass mother fucker." She was in her rather short nightshirt half expecting Roy to try to look under it, though maybe he knew she would kick his ass if he tried. "Goodnight Roy." She tries to shove him out of her house but fails, suddenly feeling violated, she looked up and saw that he got a good view of her cleavage and punches him in the face kicking him out of her house.


	2. Not So Pleasant Pleasantries

The next day Alice arrived at the school with cuts and bruises all over her body, and a gash in her chest. Seeming like she didn't notice any of this on her own body, she grabbed her school books from her desk and started walking to the library for study hall. "Hmm..." She mumbled to herself as she had a stack of books almost her height next to her. Placing a few more books on it, she attempted to pick up her stack and walk to a nearby table.

"Uh, you need help there?" Asked Ed walking a bit closer to Alice, even though she hadn't said anything. Edona was already at a table a whole pile of books on Flame Alchemy and she seemed to be studying them rather closely, she heard footsteps and looked up seeing Ed and the new girl who was carrying a shit ton of books, Ed just seemed to be stalking the girl. She rolls her eyes and looking next to her she sees the Albino. She jumps and whispers, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Alice looked up at the blonde haired boy with a questioning look. "I didn't ask for your help..." She looked at her books, they seemed to be on many topics. Humunculi, Alchemists, Transcription Circles, and the types of Alchemy there was. Quietly, she grabbed one on Humunculi and looked at Edward. "Are you still here? Get lost... I don't need help from any one..."

"Alright, damn." Ed said walking off and Al walks in as if he's hiding something. "Al, do you have another cat?!"

Al jumped, "U-Uh, no, not at all big brother... Hehe..." Suddenly a small meow is heard in his metal abdomen.

"Al, put the cat back outside." Said Ed looking rather disappointed in his brother for lying.

"But big br-" Al says but it cut off.

"No 'buts' Al, put the cat back outside." Al looks down and says quietly, "Okay..." And walks out of the room.

With Edona and Gil, "Like I said, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Edona said again, trying her hardest to whisper and not yell.

"I 'vas wondering if you needed some help... 'Zhat's all..." The albino stated. "'Vat's with the attitude?"

"No, I don't need help." Edona whispered sharply. "I already have a perv as an instructor on Flame Alchemy, I don't need another one 'helping' me! Also, this is how I normally act, you can either deal with it of hate me." She shot at him and went back to her book, but she felt the eyes of that Albino still on her. He says something almost inaudible and she turns to him, "What did you say?"

'''Vhy do you think I'm a perv...?"

"Why wouldn't I? Most guys are! That's why I trust barely any guys now except the Elric brothers. We've know each other since we were little. Now, why do you think I have an attitude?"

He sighed and looked over at Alice and started walking over to her. Even the back side of her body had all sorts of cuts and bruises on it. "'Vou ok?"

Alice looked up at the albino and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"'Vell, you're cut and hurt 'vhat seems like all over..."

"Long story..."

Edona glared at the blonde, she didn't know why, but she HATED the girl! She tried to hide this, but the Albino noticed, tempted to ask her why she was so pissed at the blonde, she seemed nice enough.

Alice and Gilbert, the albino, exchanged pleasantries and soon started to talk about things such as what they did, and why they were in the academy. He made her laugh and smile, like a friend would.

Edona rolls her eyes and goes back to reading. In her mind she's saying, 'Why don't you two lovebirds get a room or some shit like that?' She sighed and left, for she felt she had no reason to be there anymore. After the day ended Edona went home. After getting in more comfortable clothes (her nightshirt) she heard a knock on the door. "If it's Mustang leave me the fuck alone! If it's Ed and Al, come in, if it's that Albino kid, what do you want?!" She heard someone speaking behind the door, but couldn't make out what it was saying, all she knew was that it was in full-on German. That basically gave away who it was. "The hell do you want Albino kid?!" She yells through the door to the new guy.

Alice, on the other hand, went to Central to work on another case. She still hadn't fully recovered from her one she had yesterday-though that didn't stop her. She looked through files, then just went to practice her alchemy on a dummy outside. With a flick of her finger's, lightning shot out of it and hit the dummy, causing it to burst into flames.

Ed was walking by and he saw this. Silently he walked over and went right behind her saying in a normal voice, "Sup? Never seen Lightening Alchemy before."

"No one really has..." Alice didn't even take notice into who she was talking to. "It's not common anymore..." She threw a bucket of water onto the dummy to put it out, only for her to do it again and again. Soon, she put the dummy out one last time before looking up at the person she was talking to. "Oh, it's you... Elric right?"

"Yup." He said simply not wanting to make an ass out of himself, at least, not at the moment. He wanted to be friends with the girl, but wished Edona and her would get along. He heard a 'meow' and saw his brother trying to hide another cat. "Al..." He said in a warning tone.

"But, brother, the kitty was so cute!" Al said hastily.

"Al, you can't carry cats around all the time! We have no way of taking care of one!" Said Ed starting to get slightly annoyed with his little brother, then he turned to Alice.

"Yeah, Al, this is, Alice correct?" he said in a questioning tone, Alice nodded. "Alice, this is my little brother Alphonse, Al for short."

"If he really wants a cat he can keep it at my place." She stated bluntly as she stretched, seeming ready for a fight.

"See?! She's being nice!" Al says to Ed.

"Al, we're not going to make her take care of every stray cat you find!" Ed exclaims in annoyance. "Besides, how do you know whether or not she can take care of the millions of cats you pick up and find?"

"One cat is fine with me... a million is a bit much.."

"See?" Ed says quietly "You're mean big brother!" Al somewhat shouted at Ed. Ed rolls his eyes and says to Alice, "We should be off, Al and I are kind of busy."

The next thing Ed knew, she kicked him in the gut, causing him to stumble backwards.

"OW! The hell was that for?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well... I thought you'd fight back... apparently I was wrong..." Rolling her eyes, she turned around showing him a gash in her shoulder as well as she started to walk off. "I was hoping for some fun..."

"Whatever..." Ed said walking off trying to get Al to get rid of the cat.

Back at Edona's house she was still yelling at the Albino kid, "What's your name? I need to stop calling you 'Albino Kid.'" She said tiredly and leaned against her door. When there was no response she kept repeating 'Hello?' until the Albino spoke to her

"Gilbert..." He said quietly.

She snickers a bit, trying not to laugh her ass off. "Well, uhm," she snickered again, "is-is there," she continues to snicker, "is there a way to shorten it?" She is extremely close to laughing her ass off, "Th-That name makes you sound s-so old!" She busts up laughing and can't contain it. She hopped she hadn't offended the kid, but come on, 'GILBERT?!'

"Just call me... Gil..."


End file.
